Alison Blaire
Alison Blaire (or Alia Ka-Lir), known as Power Girl and formerly Dazzler, is a part-Kryptonian mutant. History Project Galatea HYDRA became aware that ancient extraterrestrials once visited Earth after one of their operatives discovered parts of a Kryptonian ship belonged to Kon-Lir in Wakanda. Realizing that certain humans carried Kon-Lir's DNA, HYDRA infiltrated several medical clinics around the world, until finding Carter Blaire, who was a direct descendant of Kon-Lir. Blaire was the only individual who had the highest percentage of Kryptonian DNA, and HYDRA was determined to create their own Kryptonian being. Madame Hydra, under the alias of "Catherine Blaire", seduced Carter Blaire while fresh out of law school. For several years, Madame Hydra had conceived several infants, but were imperfect to HYDRA's goals. These infants were secretly experimented by Sinister and blanketed as "miscarried". Knowing that manipulating Kryptonian DNA was more difficult than human DNA after discovering that Kryptonian DNA possessed only the genes coded for the advanced abilities, Sinister devised an X-Gene configuration that imparted phono-photic transmutation on its holder. Madame Hydra then gave birth to Alison Blaire. Early Life During her childhood, Alison had been relatively happy, although her parents often argued more than occasionally. Her family had often traveled with her aunt Bridget Blaire to spend summers in Smallville, where she befriended Jonathan and Martha Kent, and their adopted son Clark, whom Alison developed a crush on. While in Smallville, Alison befriended Clark's childhood friends Lex Luthor, Wally West, Arthur Curry, Victor Stone, and Oliver Queen. It is during her stay in Smallville, Alison along with Lex Luthor witnessed Clark using his Kryptonian powers in saving a family in a traffic accident. By the time Clark left to the Fortress of Solitude, Alison was very dismayed of her childhood crush absence and decide against visiting Smallville that would only bring back sad memories. Rise to Stardom Years later, Alison's mother had suddenly walked out of her life, and leaving Carter to raise his daughter. Alison aspired of becoming a singer, despite her father frowning on her dreams. At sixteen years old, Alison auditioned for the American Idol competition. Her audition impressed the judges, even Simon Cowell who her the name of a talent agency, along with a reference that was so glowing. That reference had been her proverbial "Golden Ticket." She'd been taken in for a recording and Alison's talent did the rest. With her aunt supporting her career as her manager, Alison had signed a recording contract, marking the start of her career, quickly soaring to become the Number One pop singer in the United States, showing no sign of slowing down, with the royalties from her CDs and the money from her concerts being tucked away in a trust fund until she was eighteen, the legal age of adulthood; Alison was planning on using it for university while still recording CDs and doing concerts. Her father had not been impressed. He expressly forbade her to sing, stating that she was "throwing her life away." Alison had tried to convince him otherwise, but his mind was made up. In response, Alison left her father and lived with her aunt, uncle, and cousin, who they welcomed. Though her professional life was going well, her personal life isn't. She had gone on a few dates after her career had gotten started, but she quickly learned that most of the men she dated cared less about her. The only friend outside her career was Lila Cheney. The X-Men Alison soon developed her mutant powers of manipulating light during one of her concerts. She kept her powers a secret until she shared this to her aunt. It is during her tour in Bayville that Alison met the X-Men and Superman when the Brotherhood of Mutants attempted to force her joining them. After joining them in defeating the Brotherhood, Alison immediately recognized Superman as Clark (as he was without wearing his image-inducer) and recalled her time in Smallville. Upon learning that Superman was actually an alien, Alison was enthralled. Alison then accepted in enrolling the Xavier Institute and adopted the codename Dazzler. Since her induction to the Institute, Alison surprised everyone's expectation as being qualified as a X-Man upon her first evaluation in the Danger Room. Indeed, Alison proved her worth in battling Siryn for the first time; in which this would continue between them that extends into a deep rivalry, especially over their love interest: Superman. Powers and Abilities Initially, Alyson possessed the ability to convert sound into light and project it as either simple displays or offensive bursts. However, this light-manipulation was a mere 'cover' to allow her body to develop its full Kryptonian potential, with Alyson eventually manifesting Kryptonian strength, speed, flight, heat vision, and endurance. Although the nature of her power means that she is slightly less powerful than a pure Kryptonian, her body's ability to produce its own energy means that she is immune to the radioactive effects of Kryptonite, as it affects Kryptonians based on their ability to absorb external energy. Personality Alison is a tough, assertive woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind, though unlike most celebrities, she isn't conceited or obnoxious, and is very friendly towards her fans. Having known Superman since they were children, she fell in love with him on sight, and they are currently lovers. She is very assertive in her love for him and has no tolerance for any self-entitled women who wish to steal him away, such as Siryn and Maxima, though this degree of possessiveness is toned down with any other girl who is attracted to Clark; in these cases, she simply admits that she is with him and will comfort the girl and reassure her that she'll find her man at some point. Alison also dislikes self-entitled people in general, such as Shinobi Shaw, going as far as to outright insult and humiliate him when she realized that he wasn't the suave, sophisticated, and polite person she initially believed him to be. Alison is confident in her abilities and powers, though she is far from arrogant. This confidence, along with Alison's sense of self-worth, was nearly shattered when she discovered the origins of her birth, to the point of slipping into depression and trying to avoid her lover out of shame. Alison is also staunchly loyal to her friends and allies, helping them and giving them support in any way she can, and can sometimes act as a surrogate older sister to the much younger members of the group. Relationships Superman: Alison met Clark Kent for the first time when she was 5 years old and he was 8, when her parents took her to visit the Kent farm. She quickly developed a crush on him when he carried her home after she tripped and hurt her knee. According to Clark's friends, she used to follow him around everywhere, and often took part in their adventures as well. She visited Smallville every summer, and was saddened to learn that Clark had left his home shortly after his father's death. The two would meet again several years later during one of Alison's concerts. Alison quickly deduced that Clark was Superman as she had previously seen him using his powers in Smallville, and was really impressed to learn that he was not a mutant, but an alien. The two quickly became attracted to one another, eventually falling in love and starting a relationship. Shinobi Shaw: Alison once went on a date with Shinobi Shaw, but she was put off by his arrogant and self-entitled personality. When they encountered each other again, he still attempted to win her over, to no avail since she had not forgotten about him and was in a relationship with Superman, which fueled even more Shinobi's hatred for the Man of Steel Family: Alison appeared to have had a good relationship with her parents as a child. However, when her mother left without so much of an explanation, her father, Carter Blaire became embittered and his relationship with Alison suffered a great deal. He had become a workaholic and didn't want to be part of his daughter's life when she decided to pursue a career as a pop star, thinking that she was "wasting her life". The two started to reconcile after Superman berated him for taking out the pain of his wife leaving on his own daughter. Alison's aunt Bridget acted as a surrogate mother figure to her, supporting her in her career as her manager, and also home-schooling her, making sure her "gorgeous and talented niece didn't neglect her academic life." Alison also gets along fairly well with her uncle Michael, and her cousin Jenny. Alison's other aunt, Embeth, is another story. Aware of the latent Kryptonian genes she and the rest of her family carry, she took to make Alison's life as miserable as possible, as she loathes her ancestor Kon-Lir for "contaminating" their bloodline. Alison's mother, Catherine, is probably her worst enemy. Even though she appeared as a loving wife and mother during Alison's childhood years, it was eventually revealed that she never cared for either Alison or Carter at all, seeing Carter just as a tool for her investment, and Alison as the result of said investment. Alison was truly devastated at this revelation, and this drove her to the borders of despair for a time. Background Information In Marvel Comics, Alison Blaire was known as the mutant superheroine Dazzler. She manifested her powers during her teenage years and becoming an aspiring singer under the stage name "Dazzler". She first encounter the X-Men when she was attacked by the Hellfire Club, but declined in joining the X-Men. It was only that after becoming acquainted with various Marvel Comics superheroes and after several adventures that she decided to join the X-Men. In DC Comics, Power Girl is the Earth-Two counterpart of Supergirl. Alison Blaire's origins under HYDRA's Project Galatea is based on the character Galatea who appeared in Justice League Unlimited. The decision by Dylan Seaward to making Alison Blaire as Superman's love interest rather than Lois Lane is motivated on his "disappointment" with the character depicted in the movie Superman Returns. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Mutants Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes Category:Women Category:X-Men members Category:New Mutants members